


孕期

by ChiQingQian



Category: Green Book (2018), 托尼唐
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiQingQian/pseuds/ChiQingQian
Summary: ＊ abo×pwp×ooc×孕期＊小别胜新婚🚗





	孕期

“我回来了。”离家两周的alpha俯向自己在阳台软榻上熟睡的omega，在唇上落下一个温柔而缱绻的吻。刚想起身离开，却被拽着领带拉近距离加深了这个吻。起初纯情不带一丝情欲的吻在Omega热切的回应下渐渐变了味儿，牙齿咬着唇瓣，舌头胡搅蛮缠，如同情窦初开的毛头小子急急燥燥，毫无章法，都迫切想把对方使劲揉进骨里，咬碎了吞进腹中。吻得气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，蹭得唇瓣水亮的红。

以往凛冽得不像是个Omega的信息素此刻却软糯的很，带着几分奶香勾得人心尖儿痒痒的，托尼胯下硬的发疼。 

孕早期雪利被折腾地厉害，托尼成天琢磨着怎么补上那消瘦的几斤肉，自然没工夫想那劳什子事儿。好不容易捱过了孕早期，又因为工作被迫分离。当手指被雪利下面那张软湿的小嘴紧紧地抿着含着，托尼才回过味来——已经很久没做了。

托尼不怀好意地屈伸着指节抠挖着敏感的内壁，雪利修长的大腿紧紧地夹住作怪的手，却只是徒劳地让身体产生更多情动的汁液。托尼忍无可忍地掀开那条碍事的羊绒小毯，敏捷地捉住在毯子下不断扭动的诱人身躯。四个月的孕肚隆起的圆润线条让托尼的眼中漾起温柔的碧波来，但很快就酿成欲望的滔天巨浪。

“well，doc，我想我需要一个解释…” 托尼慢条斯理地解着衬衫扣子——一件属于自己却出现在雪利身上的衬衫。

“你的衣服上有残留着你的信息素，我闻着很安心。”胳膊横着遮住眼睛，躲避托尼促狭的笑以及探究的目光。像谎言被拆穿的小孩，自暴自弃地坦白。“我…我很想你，托尼。”

“唔，内裤也是你的。”典型的破罐子破摔。夏末初秋的阳光跌在雪利的赤裸躯体上，为之镀上一层丰盈的光，黑珍珠色的修长大腿主动勾着alpha的腰。

漂洋过海从神秘的东方淘来的美人榻就该配着这样娇俏的黑美人。眼波流转之间是遮掩不住的慵懒，语气里甚至带着几分娇嗔。看似禁欲的身子里却泛着透骨的媚，仿佛就该被摁在身下使劲地操到汁水四溢，软着身子喊哥哥疼我。托尼恶狠狠地想，自己总有一天死会在他身上。

不过，死也甘愿。

“会伤着孩子的。”怜惜地摸了摸微微隆起的小腹，掌心意味不明地摩挲着雪利腰间好不容易蓄起的软肉。托尼终究是心疼了。然而，要抽着手指出来却被软肉绞着不让离开，软绵绵的信息素又蠢蠢欲动地主动交缠上来。

“Fuck me ,Tony.”

 

雪利被哄骗着骑坐在托尼耻骨上，臀缝顺从地接纳了男人火热的欲望。灼人的温度从尾椎骨一路烧到脸颊，整个神经都警觉地绷紧下意识想要逃离。但是孕期格外敏感的身子被一波波难以抑制的热潮冲刷着，翕动着的后穴不断流出热液，无声地渴求着alpha的插入。

情欲熔断了理智的保险丝，雪利不由自主地扶住膨胀的柱身，引导它进入自己的身体。抬臀沉腰，蹙眉咬牙，慢慢地将剑拔弩张的凶器一寸一寸吃进身体。穴口细小的褶皱被尽数撑平，鼠蹊部狠狠地抽动着，紧绷的大腿内侧肌肉酸痛得快要痉挛。干脆彻底坐下，整根没入，私密处严丝合缝地结合。瞬间被填满的满足感夹杂着近乎撕裂的钝痛像火焰一样炙烤着神经，前所未有的深度让雪利发出急切的喘息。

作为一名Omega，雪利鲜少掌握性事中的主动权，只能凭着直觉扭动着腰胯寻找更舒服的角度。快感从缓慢的研磨中迸溅，不痛不痒的酥麻感不断挑逗着敏感的器官。柔软的胸乳在粗砺手指的流连抚摸下如四月蓓蕾徐徐绽放，艳丽得快要滴出血来。手指在口腔里色情地搅动着驯顺的舌头，迫使雪利只能发出含糊而甜腻的呜咽声。

钢琴家平时在黑白琴键上上下翩飞的手指，修长纤细，骨节分明，此刻却屈才在另一处更为柔嫩精美的地方演奏华美的乐章。

“托尼—帮帮我。” 渴求的嗓音带着几分的啜泣，迷茫的眼底荡漾着一抹动人的绯红。蜜色的阳光照耀在这副完美的胴体上仿佛是涂抹了一层香甜的枫糖浆格外的诱人可口。雪利一边自渎，一边摇曳着柔软的腰肢督促着杵在身体那一根动一动。胸前的乳尖充血挺立着，像是枝头任人采撷的可爱果实，酸甜可口。

“动一动—动一动啊——”

托尼终于按耐不住，握着钢琴家矜贵的腰肢缓缓地律动顶弄，温柔却精确地研磨着敏感点。双唇啜着焦糖布丁般香滑的胸乳，用牙齿叼着肿胀乳尖细细地厮磨啃啮。

“托尼…别…别…这样…你知…知道…才四个月是吸不出乳汁的—”酥酥麻麻的濡湿触感从胸部传来，在身体里燃起了一路火树银花。雪利小声地讨饶，希望托尼能大发慈悲放过胸前那可怜的两点。

“我亲爱的雪利博士——别再火上浇油了，我不想弄伤你。”

雪腻酥香的胸乳肿胀不堪，淋漓的白色乳汁从乳尖喷洒而出，顺着乳沟蜿蜒而下在巧克力色的身躯上留下格外淫糜的白痕。雪利求饶的话语让托尼不禁想入非非，眸子中酝酿出更浓重的欲望漩涡，促使他变本加厉去撩拨。蹭着乳根满握着温婉柔腻的胸脯，色情而淫糜地揉捏着，湿热的舌尖在乳尖敏感的地带不断地舔舐描摹，继而重重的吮吸挺立的尖端。似乎真能吮吸出乳汁一样，浓郁的奶香味充盈着口腔，满口香甜。

浑身的敏感点都毫无遗漏地被照顾着，层层叠叠的快感逐渐累积着像是温水煮青蛙让雪利沉浸在这份格外高涨的情欲之中无法自拔。掌控权早已易主，随着托尼在体内极其刁钻角度的挺弄，像是瞬间打开了快感的开关，潮水般从四肢百骸涌来。他难耐地反弓着脊背，整个身子都随之剧烈的抖动着，双手狠狠地掐入托尼的肩胛骨，痉挛着发出破碎的呻吟。

雪利餍足地靠在托尼怀里，托尼的大掌体贴地揉捏着对方酸软的腰肢。四目对视，对彼此的渴求清晰地倒映在彼此的瞳孔里。唇齿交缠间彼此的心跳声渐趋于统一的频率，如图交颈的天鹅一样纠缠联结不分彼此。永不分离。


End file.
